fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World
|publisher = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Adventure |released = 2 months after Mario 3D World |modes = Single-Player Adventure, Multiplayer Wi-Fi, 2-Player Adventure |ratings = }}Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World is the sequel to Mario 3D World, and, to a lesser extent, Super Mario Bros. 2. It takes place in Subcon, like SMB2. It will be released about two months after it's prequel. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Mario 3D World. However, this game removes Yoshi, and adds digging from the ground. It also introduces a health meter: instead of going Form - Normal - Small - Dead, you now have three hearts, and you can gain more. You turn small once there is only one heart left. Also, you can now double-jump in midair, and some characters have special abilities. Controls *Move - Control Disc *Jump - A *Double Jump - A, then A again *Pluck Veggie/Lift - X/Y *Duck - L/R *Super Jump - Hold L/R, then A once flashing *Pause - Start Story After returning from the Freezeen Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, Gina, and Prince Perry discover the entire kingdom has been put to sleep. Heading to the castle, they discover that it has been taken over by Wart- an old enemy of Mario's. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad grab veggies and charge at the large frog, but are stopped by his minions. Fryguy roasts Toad, sending him flying. Clawgrip grabs Peach and throws her. Tryclyde shoves Luigi into a magic jar, teleporting him away, and Mouser uses a bomb to blast Mario into the distance. Yoshi, Daisy, Gina and Perry flee to find the heroes. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad wake up in Subcon, which has been taken over once again- like the Mushroom Kingdom. They realize they need to save the Subcon Fairies once again, and set off on their new adventure. Nintendo eShop Description The frog Wart is back! Team up as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad and stop the reign over the dream world Subcon! Characters Playable Characters *'Mario' - Available from the start. He has balanced stats, and no abilities. *'Luigi' - Available from the start. He has the highest jumps, and can perform a triple jump. *'Peach' - Available from the start. She has the best traction, and can float in midair. *'Toad' - Available from the start. He is the strongest, and can perform a super-dash. *'Yoshi' - Unlocked in World 3. He is the fastest, and can throw eggs. *'Daisy' - Unlocked in World 4. She has balanced stats, and can pluck veggies from anywhere. *'Gina' - Unlocked in World 5. She has the best traction, and can turn invincible at any time (for 10 seconds). *'Perry' - Unlocked in World 6. He has the highest jumps, and can ride in a Lakitu's Cloud. Toad, Yoshi, Gina, and Perry's abilities are activated by hitting B. Luigi's is activated by hitting A a third time in midair. Peach's is activated by holding A after jumping. Daisy's is activated by hitting X/Y. You can choose your character before every level. Villains *The 8-Bits **Wart **Birdo ***'Pink - '''Can only spit eggs. ***'Red''' - Can only spit fire. ***'Green' - Can spit fire and eggs. ***'Blue' - Can only spit ice. ***'Yellow' - Can only spit electricity. ***'Purple' - Can spit ice and electricity. ***Mecha-Birdo - Can spit eggs, fire, ice, and electricity. **Mouser **Tryclyde **Fryguy **Clawgrip **Mecha-Wart Supporting Characters *'Subcon' Transformations *Small *Normal *Invincible *Fire Enemies All Mario 3D World enemies, and all Super Mario Bros. 2 enemies. *Starnites *Dream-Lite *Blockhead *Nabbit Items Power-Ups *'Heart' - If you collect a heart, you get more health. If your health's already full, you get an extra life. *'1-Up Mushroom' - You get an extra life with this. *'Star' - Makes you invincible. *'Fire Flower' - Turns you into your fire form. *'3-Up Moon' - You get three extra lives with this. *'10-Up Star' - You get ten extra lives with this. Other Items *'Vegetables' - You pluck them out of the ground. *'Bob-Ombs' - Sometimes they come out instead of veggies. *'POW Blocks' - These you can drop to kill all enemies onscreen- except bosses. *'Blocks' - All blocks return! Worlds Subcon Grasslands *'1-1' - Very similar to 1-1 of SMB2, but there is no Birdo fight at the end. *'1-2' - First up, a Pidgit must be killed in order to use his magic carpet to fly across a large pit. Once across, you must use a POW Block to kill a Ladybug climbing up the beanstalk. Once he's gone, climb up it and run through the clouds (avoiding Beezos and Pidgits) until you find the Pink Birdo. Defeat her and continue. *'1-3' - You drop through a cave. Avoid the Shy Guys and Ninjis until you reach Mouser. Defeat him and continue. Subcon Desert *'2-1' - Very similar to 2-1 of SMB2, but there is no Birdo fight at the end. *'2-2' - You start out in a room with three jars. Avoiding the Cobrats, enter the one on the far right. Next, there are four, still with Cobrats. Enter the middle left one. Next there's five, still with Cobrats. Enter the middle one, and you will reach a battle with Red Birdo. Defeat her and continue. *'2-3' - You must enter a jar. Once inside, defeat the Cobrats and Ninjis, and then defeat Tryclyde. Subcon Ocean *'3-1' - Very similar to 3-1 of SMB2, but there is no Birdo fight at the end, or shortcut to World 5. *'3-2' - Using a Pidgit's carpet, you must fly through a waterfall, avoiding Beezos and falling logs. Eventually, you will reach a beanstalk, which leads you to the top of the waterfall. Crossing the logs, you will reach another beanstalk, which leads you to the bottom of the waterfall. Avoiding the Trouters, you must swim across the lake until you reach Green Birdo. Once she's defeated, you can continue. *'3-3' - You must swim across a lake, avoiding Trouters. Once you've reached the other side, you must battle Clawgrip. Defeat him and you will rescue Yoshi. Subcon Icelands *'4-1' - Very similar to 4-1 of SMB2, but there is no "boss room" at the end. *'4-2' - You must battle Flurries, Albatosses, and Bob-Ombs throughout the level. You must defeat a Blue Birdo at the end in order to continue. *'4-3' - You must slide down an icy hill, avoiding Flurries. At the bottom you battle Fryguy. Defeat him and rescue Daisy. Night in Subcon *'5-1' - Very similar to 5-1 of SMB2, but you battle Yellow Birdo at the end instead of Green. *'5-2' - You must jump across cloud, avoiding Starniteses and Dream-Lites. At the end, you must battle a Purple Birdo. *'5-3' - You must fall down, avoiding Starniteses, until you reach the bottom, where Mecha-Birdo awaits. Defeat it and rescue Gina. The Dream Machine *'6-1' - You must enter (through a pipe) the Dream Machine. Once inside, you find a Fire Flower. Using it, you must destroy all of the Dream-Lites. At the end of each room, you battle a differently colored Birdo- but you do not battle Mecha-Birdo. After they are gone, Perry is saved. *'6-2' - You start out in a large battle room. The six different Birdo colors must all be battled at once. After this, Starniteses will begin attacking, and you must destroy the Dream-Lites that have now appeared. After all the Dream-Lites are gone, Mecha-Birdo will return, and she must be defeated to continue. *'6-3' - You start out, once again, in a large battle room. You must battle all six Birdos once again. Then, Mecha-Wart will appear alongside Starniteses and Dream-Lites. You must avoid Mecha-Wart and the Starniteses while destroying the Dream Lites. At the end it shows a cutscene of the heroes escaping as the Dream Machine blows up. Mushroom Kingdom The levels are the same as NSMB's World 1, but with most of the enemies replaced with Wart's minions. Also, Bowser Jr. is replaced with all of the Birdos, followed by Mecha-Birdo, followed by Mecha-Wart (each in the same room), and Bowser is replaced by Wart. Also, there are no secret levels. Second Quest Like the prequel, there is a second quest. It starts automatically after beating the first quest. The differences are the bosses: Birdos are replaced by Boom-Boom, who fights the same as he does in SMB3. The other bosses are replaced by the Koopalings: Mouser is replaced by Larry & Wendy. Tryclyde is replaced by Morton & Roy. Clawgrip is replaced by Iggy & Lemmy. Fryguy is replaced by Ellen & Dolly. Mecha-Birdo is replaced by Kamek. Mecha-Wart is replaced by Kamek, and Boom-Boom (working together). The Mecha-Birdo in 6-2 is replaced by Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom (working together). Wart is replaced by all of the Koopalings together. The battle strategy for the Koopalings is the same as in M3DW. Story After Wart is defeated, the destroyed Dream Machine is teleported into the kingdom. A bunch of Toads use a crane to carry the giant machine to a junkyard. However, after they leave, a couple of clouds reveal themselves as the Koopalings in an Airship. Iggy and Lemmy climb down and fix the Dream Machine. With a smirk, the Koopalings use their wands to teleport the eight heroes back to Subcon, and kidnap the Subcon Fairies. Thinking Wart is back, the heroes arm themselves with veggies. After defeating Boom-Boom the first time, the heroes are confused. Why is Boom-Boom working for Wart? In the distance, they see the Koopalings' airship dropping Larry and Wendy into the nearby castle. Realizing that they only defeated Bowser, they set off to defeat the Koopalings. Multiplayer There are three different ways to play multiplayer: 2-Player Adventure With this mode, two people sit next to each other and hold half of the 3DS. One person uses the Control Pad instead of the buttons and the Control Disc to walk/duck, and L to do anything else. The other person uses A, B, X, and Y, and plays as Fishin' Lakitu. Fishin' Lakitu can move left and right (in midair, on his cloud) with Y and A. He can drop Sky-Blue Spinies (which walk in front of the other player, killing any enemies they touch, and bouncing on walls) with B. He can also create Boost Blocks (like in NSMBU) with X. After hitting X, he uses A, B, X, and Y to move it up, down, left, and right (respectively) and the start button to place it. 1-4-Player Adventure With this mode, you use 3DS Download Play to connect with three other 3DS users (who don't need the game card). Each of you pick one of the eight characters and work together to beat the game. 1-4-Player Battle Like in NSMB, but with four people! Gallery Starnites.jpg|Gina and some Starniteses. Dreamlite.jpg|Yoshi and some Dream-Lites. blockhead.jpg|Daisy and some Blockheads. nabbit.jpg|Prince Perry and Nabbit. subconbackground.png|All four of the previous artworks pieced together. m3dw2bg.png|Group art used in the box art. luigimouser.png|Luigi battling Mouser. toadfryguy.png|Toad battling Fryguy. mariopeachwart.png|Mario and Peach battling Wart, with Clawgrip and Birdo watching. ''Some other artwork seen in ''Mario 3D World. Category:Peanutjon's Games Category:Sequels Category:2013 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games